Helena Bourget
Helena Bourget, MD, was a civilian and the daughter of Marie Bourget. History Aboard the USS Coral Sea As a minor aboard the , Helena Bourget had a brush with the commanding officer's rules and regulations several times. Finally, after smuggling an illicit substance aboard, the Coral Sea s commanding officer, Captain Gerold McLeod, expelled her from the ship in 2356, to live with her father. Tertiary education Bourget gained a doctorate in medicine around 2366. :It is not clear where she gained this doctorate, or if she had a specialist area. The Arkrand Society Helena Bourget fell in with the Arkrand Society either in or sometime before 2366. :Again, it is not clear where, when, why or how she joined the Arkrand Society, nor what her full capacity with the organization was. She disappeared for several months during her time with the organization, and no one at the organization would let her mother, grandmother or grandfather know any information in 2368. Arkrand Society member Christian Nowak recommended Helena as a liaison between the Lelari government and Arkrand Society in late 2371. Her job was to ensure Lelari culture was not being unduly influenced and supplying medical information on non-Lelari species to the authorities. Secretly, she was also to ensure anti-Federation sentiments were seeded within the native government. In 2372, Bourget was the prosecution against Benjamin Caldwell for the Lelari government. During this trial, her mother, Dr. Marie Bourget, acted as Caldwell's defense. After Helena Bourget lost the case, the Lelari banished all "Offworlders", including Helena, from Lelar Prime, transfering them to the for repatriation to their own worlds. Aboard the Cantabrian 2372 Marie Bourget wanted her daughter Helena removed from the Cantabrian at the nearest stop, in this case, Starbase Expanse 7. On a stop at Caldea IV en route to SE7, Captain Noah Wrightson fell ill with a very contagious disease and was transported aboard an orbital station (as the Cantabrian isolation bays were damaged). With the Cantabrian rushing to SE7 to drop off unruly civilians, and a very ill Wrightson in the orbital station's makeshift isolation bay, Helena Bourget and her mother put their differences aside to find a cure. Helena Bourget discovered an antidote, and the Cantabrian arrived back at Caldea IV in time to administer it; Wrightson was cured, and his opinion of Helena Bourget rose due to that. Helena Bourget became a valued member of the Cantabrian medical team. She helped her mother and her team deal with the survivors from the Myhr'an internment camp and also led the medical team aboard the Cantabrian when most of the crew were defending the surface of Canaileus Prime against a Myhr'an invasion. When a medical conference on Taris Syndrome was being presented, Marie and Helena Bourget were invited. On this trip, Marie grew suspicious of Helena's true intentions and discovered she was, in fact, working for what appeared to be the Myhr'an. The two played a cat-and-mouse game until Helena Bourget gained the upper hand. Pausing before she shot her mother to silence her, Helena was stunned by Liam de Gaillimhe. She then escaped them by stealing the Cantabrian shuttlecraft her and her mother took to the conference. Helena Bourget found refuge on the Myhr'an super battle cruiser. After Wrightson, first officer Elizabeth Singh, Caldwell and Daniel Radke were kidnapped from the Cantabrian, Helena Bourget freed them. With a brief showdown occurring between Bourget and Radke, Bourget admitted she was not working for the Myhr'an but the M'Tar. She also quickly explained the Myhr'an commander, not a Myhr'an clone, was insane and the M'Tar were severing their ties with the Myhr'an. Having to choose between helping Wrightson and the others fight the commander and stopping Bourget, Radke chose to help the others. Helena Bourget escaped in the same shuttlecraft. Prior to leaving the Cantabrian, Helena Bourget had booby-trapped one of her experiments. In a rage, Marie Bourget inadvertently triggered the booby-trap, sending her into a coma no medical doctors seemed to be able to revive her from. On her own 2373 Months into 2373, Helena Bourget discovered her mother was in a coma and brokered amnesty with Noah Wrightson to treat her at Deep Space 4. When her mother came out of the coma, she expected her to be thankful; instead, Marie Bourget disowned her daughter, told her she was extremely disappointed in her and wanted nothing more to do with her. A vengeful and angry Helena Bourget went from planet to planet, following the M'Tar voices in her head, to track down Samantha Delaney to possibly join forces. Personal relationships Family Marie Bourget Helena Bourget and her mother Marie Bourget had a difficult relationship. When a teenager, Helena accompanied her mother aboard the and had several run-ins with the commanding officer. This put enormous pressure on their relationship. Helena smuggled elicit substances aboard which saw the commanding officer of the Coral Sea kick Helena off the ship, a move Marie Bourget supported. She went to live with her father. Helena Bourget only saw her mother once between her being removed from the Coral Sea and 2372 in 2366. She came to her mother to tell her she'd finished medical school, but, as usual, their conversation ended up being an argument. Her father Helena went to live with her father after her expulsion from the Coral Sea in 2356. She remained in contact with him at least until 2366, when she mentioned his regards to her mother in the same year. Michel and Dominique Ndoye She maintained regular contact with her grandparents, Michel and Dominique Ndoye. In 2368, the two were concerned she was missing for nearly a year without contact and could not gain any explanations from the Arkrand Society on her status or whereabouts. Category:Humans Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:Federation civilians Category:Arkrand Society members Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters